


The Lives After Death

by Viodetta



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: GhostMexicanDream, Ghostbur, Ghostlatt, Other, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viodetta/pseuds/Viodetta
Summary: A short story about the ghosts’ lives in the afterworld.This is so bad help me how do I get better at writing-
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

With a loud thump, Tommy arrives in the afterworld. White flowers cover the grass with some blue dye on some of the petals. Standing up, the teen glances around at the endless flowers. Everything seems so peaceful here, so quiet and so.. lonely. As Tommy steps through the flowers, going along the blue dye, he reaches a bench, a bench that seems familiar. The one that Tubbo and him used to sit on. Tears started to fall down as the teen took his seat, staring at the setting sun. Thinking about their past, memories rush through his mind. The first ravine war, then L’manberg’s creation, L’manberg’s independence, and then the betrayal of Wilbur... Slowly, his mind comes to the moment that he dies, the moment where Dream beats him to death. Tommy used to wonder how it felt to be dead, and now he felt it. The emptiness and the sadness rushes through his head once again, and buries his face into his hands, as sobs can be heard. After countless minutes, which felt like centuries, Tommy finally stopped crying. Still sitting on the bench, he called out, “Tubbo?” And realized that no one was with him. Standing up, Tommy moves on to wander through the white flowers. The night sky seems so clear but elegant, as the stars shine through the darkness. The breeze blows once again, as Tommy continues to walk in the unknown afterworld. Not knowing how long he has walked for, Tommy lays down on the grass, and drifts off to sleep. The sun wakes Tommy as the warm sunlight shines on him, and he rises to his feet, and starts to walk again. Hearing the wind blow and the birds chirp, Tommy wondered what could be in this world except for flowers and birds. Just as he reaches his way to a tree.. a tree which looks like L’mantree, a familiar voice rises, “Tommy..?”.

Tommy turns his head back, as he sees his brother, Wilbur. As Tommy rushes to his brother’s hug, tears start to fall once again. “Oh Tommy what happened to you?” Wilbur asked in a soft but concerning voice, but Tommy was way too sad to answer.  
“Let’s go somewhere else alright?” Tommy nods, as he walks with Wilbur. Returning to the bench, Tommy slowly calms down and he explains everything to his brother. Wilbur pulls Tommy into a hug, and runs his hand through Tommy’s hair. After taking a break to let Tommy calm down, the two stand up, and Wilbur takes Tommy onto a tour of the afterworld.  
“You know the place I found you?”  
“Yeah?”  
“That’s where you can go back to the normal world, but you’ll be something else.”  
“Wait so I can go back to the.. the real world?”  
“Yes but.. uh.. you can only go like once in two weeks.”  
“That’s enough for me to see Tubbo! And what do you mean by I’ll be something else?”  
“Well you see, when I go back to visit you guys, I’m ghostbur, so you’ll most likely be something else.”  
“That’s okay and why can’t I stay in the real world anyways?”  
“Big man you can’t stay there for long, you can only stay there for like a half day or so.”  
“Why?”  
“Because we’ll start to disappear if we don’t come back here to the afterworld.”

A moment of silence falls between them, but Tommy breaks the silence after a few seconds.

“Fine fine at least I can see him!”  
“Just make sure you don’t disappear. I can’t stand losing something again.”  
“No trust me man I won’t disappear now just tell me how I go back.”  
“Be patient Tommy you have to learn how to come back first.”  
“THEN JUST TELL ME ALREADY!”  
“I told you to be patient, big man.”  
“Fine.”  
As Wilbur explains everything that Tommy needs to be aware of and what he needs to know, Tommy can’t even wait to go back and see Tubbo. But the day passed by quickly, so Tommy would have to wait until the second day. Guiding Tommy back to the camp, an old friend and enemy appear. Mexican Dream and Schlatt are sitting beside a bonfire, and a few tents lay near. Tommy follows Wilbur to the campsite, and Schlatt, surprisingly, says hello to Tommy. The four settle down quickly, as they all talk about the events that happened in the real world. It’s been a long time since Tommy has seen Schlatt, and he was surprised that Schlatt has changed, and a lot in fact. He wasn’t the menacing and powerful man anymore, instead he’s much more friendlier, and much more.. considerate. The four chatted for a long time, until they all fell asleep by the bonfire. Another day has arrived as the sun shines in again. Wilbur leads Tommy back to the barrier between the two worlds. As Tommy steps in the portal, the teen turns into a bee, and goes onto the journey to find his best friend, who is now building a grave for him. After hours of flying, Tommy finally found Tubbo, sitting on the bench all alone. Landing on his fingers, Tubbo seems to realize the bee in front of him is his best friend. Looking back at the sun, Tubbo puts the disc—Cat, in the jukebox. The melody rises, as a bee, and a teen sits there, watching the view as they used to do.


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts.

Alright the time when I finished the story Tommy got revived and I was happy and mad at the same time. But I started this when Tommy died, and this is just my own imagination of what the afterworld looks like so don’t take it seriously. And this is my actual first fanfic so excuse me for my really bad writing. I’ll be writing more about the Dream SMP but I’m really sorry for the bad writing. Enjoy the rest of your day or night.


End file.
